Superarlo
by Nera Lea Black
Summary: Ron siempre ha vivido bajo la sombra de personas exitosas y reconocidas por sus méritos.La más importante de ellas: Harry Potter.Es por eso que está decidido a superarlo, sea como sea.¿Qué pasará cuando elija a Draco Malfoy como el objeto de su cometido?
1. I Guatita llena, corazón contento

Bueno, es mi primera historia drarry y me siento ultra novata y avergonzada...En realidad era un one-shot por el cumpleaños de perlita negra, pero cuando llevaba como 23 páginas de mi cuaderno, me decidí por dividirlo.

si no les gusta, díganmelo, para corregir y eso..

Y bueno, repito que va dedicada a perla negra que fue quien, con sus increíbles fics, la que me trajo a este mundo tan coolísimo y pervertido que es el Drarry jajaja

espero les guste!

a leer!

**Disclaimer: **Tanto los personajes como el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ya que, si fuera así, ese epílogo no existiría y Harry y Draco estarían juntos, felices y llenos de amor y sexo., pero lamentablemente son propiedad de JK y WB, yo sólo los manipulo un poquito.

* * *

**Superarlo**

**I**

Tiras con frustración, ira y rabia tu mochila y la chaqueta que llevabas puesta. No hay nadie más en el dormitorio y te alegras de ello, es uno de esos momentos en los que deseas estar solo y disfrutar de los problemas lejos de tus amigos. A ellos los has dejado en la sala común, desconcertados.

Pateas una muralla, la cama y arrojas una almohada al otro lado de la habitación, tratando de calmar a estos demonios que te atormentan hace años.

- ¡Mierda!

Te recuestas en la cama con un movimiento brusco, poniendo tu brazo derecho sobre tu frente, mitigando un poco la fuerte jaqueca que te dio de un momento a otro.

No entiendes por qué todo esto te pasa a ti. Por qué justamente a ti, aquel que de forma anónima y secreta intenta superar a los que te rodean y resaltar aunque sea en una cosa. Fallas miserablemente en ambas situaciones. Quedas en un máximo segundo lugar. Siempre después de alguien, siempre opacado y reconocido por ser "el amigo de", "el hermano de". En diversas ocasiones olvidan o pronuncian mal tu nombre. Claro, no eres lo suficiente importante para ser recordado.

A veces, simplemente te gustaría desaparecer. Lo más probable es que nadie te recordaría. Quizás tu madre lloraría un poco, pero la pena no duraría mucho, tiene seis hijos más. Talentosos y brillantes. Tal vez tus mejores amigos te extrañen… un poco. No tendrán con quien jugar al ajedrez, a quien regañar por su increíble talento para comer o porque no existirá un chico lo suficiente perdedor como para ser tratado como un estúpido.

Te preguntas nuevamente, como siempre en esta situación, ¿por qué a ti? ¿Por qué, además de todo, te ha tocado tener un mejor amigo famoso y sumamente reconocido en el mundo mágico? Eso sólo logra que seas "el gran amigo de Harry Potter el chico-que-vivió".

Nunca reconocen tus méritos. Siempre has estado allí, junto a él, pero claro, siendo el débil.

Siempre lo felicitas y reconoces sus hazañas por haber derrotado a quien no debe ser nombrado -otra vez-. Dejan de lado el hecho de que le has ayudado incontables veces: has ganado un mortal juego de ajedrez, sacrificándote en el proceso; lo seguiste en una aventura suicida contra acromántulas y un basilisco; lo acompañaste a la casa de los gritos y dejaste ir a tu preciada rata –dejando de lado que era un mago horrible y cobarde- para que lograra su felicidad junto a su añorado padrino, ¡casi pierdes la pierna!; lo apoyaste en el torneo de los tres magos –aunque de forma tardía- y le consolaste luego de la muerte de Cedric; estuviste a su lado cuando se desarrolló la loca idea del "Ejército de Dumbledore" e incluso aguantaste todas sus rabietas transcurridas en ese mismo año. Hermione y tú han estado incondicionalmente junto a él después de la muerte de su padrino.

Y pensar que todas esas cosas no son ni la mitad de las acontecidas…

¿Y tú, Ron Weasley? ¿Qué es lo que recibes a cambio? Ser amigo del elegido, pelear con él sus batallas y que nadie reconozca tu nombre.

Lanzas un suspiro exasperado, miras el techo y recuerdas con pesadez la otra parte de tu horrible vida: tu familia.

El sexto hermano de siete, el último varón de éstos. Sólo te sigue la única y esperada niñita de mami – sí, luego te arrepentirás de tus pensamientos "Lo siento, Ginny".

Todos tus hermanos han triunfado en su ámbito.

Bill siempre fue perfecto, buenas notas, buen comportamiento, premios y un trabajo fructífero en Gringotts que acarrea viajes a diversos países, de los que conoces menos de la mitad – sólo gracias a él-. Sin mencionar que se casará con una mujer hermosa, que antes te gustó a ti.

Luego el segundo hijo es Charlie. Con talento en el quiditch, notas regulares – por lo menos mejores que las tuyas- y con un trabajo magnifico en Rumania, haciendo lo que a ti tanto te gustaría: criar dragones.

Percy sería el tercero. Se ha encargado de resaltar en todo, siguiendo los pasos de los mayores. Con una insignia de prefecto que se encargaba de restregar en tu cara – suerte que también eres uno, sino no podrías soportarlo en este momento – y trabajando en un alto cargo del ministerio. Lo único que te calma, egoístamente, es el hecho de que está enemistado con la familia por seguir un camino diferente, por quedarse junto a un bando incorrecto y cobarde.

Los cuarto y quinto son los más talentosos y revoltosos. Fred y George. Sin olvidar que son los que más lejos han llegado. Ingeniosos, creando pociones y productos que se venden con rapidez y en cantidades insospechables. Los gemelos que sacaron dinero de un lugar que desconoces y abrieron una tienda que es la favorida de niños, jóvenes y adultos y que, a pesar de los difíciles tiempos por los que están pasando, alegra y saca más de una sonrisa a la población mágica.

Y al final sólo quedas tú – ya habías dicho que Ginny es la fémina añorada- quien tiene los restos de todo, de la ropa de los mayores, sus mascotas, sus materiales, sus libros. Lidiando con sus victorias cada vez que ves los trofeos en Hogwarts o cuando escuchas a tu madre recordarte que tienes que ser como ellos, que son tus hermanos y lo llevas en la sangre.

Además, siempre piensas en tu futuro, qué harás luego del colegio. Allí es donde estás realmente confundido. Si te conviertes en auror, serías lo mismo que Harry y eso te haría, como siempre, su sombra. Si trabajas en el ministerio te opacará Percy, lo mismo que Bill en Gringotts o Charlie en el extranjero con sus dragones. Fred y George que tienen su tienda… no, nunca pensarías en trabajar allí. Y, para tu mala fortuna, eres pésimo en quiditch, lo que elimina las posibilidades de entrar a algún equipo – sabes que Harry te incluyó en el de gryffindor porque eres su amigo.

Este es el punto en el que vuelves a formular la pregunta que inició tu reflexión: ¿Por qué a mí?

- Hey, Ron, ¿qué pasó? Subiste de repente, ¿estás bien? Hermione y yo quedamos preocupados.

Una punzada de celos se instala en tu estómago. Claro, otro punto que hace tu vida miserable. La chica más te interesa toma más en cuenta a Harry que a ti. Novedoso, ¿no?

Te limpias las lágrimas involuntarias que han caído sin darte cuenta y volteas a ver al pelinegro.

- No te aflijas, compañero, es sólo que no he tenido un buen día. Ya sabes, con eso del caldero explosivo, mi error en transformaciones y el castigo de Snape en Defensa. Supongo que sólo he querido estar solo – y ahora, como siempre, a disimular que todo está bien.

- Oh, bueno. Comprendido. Pero ya va siendo hora de cenar y bajaremos todos juntos. ¿Te animas? – Y sonríe, el muy cínico. Si supiera que la gran mayoría de tus desgracias son su culpa.

- Claro, vamos – te levantas y te ubicas a tu lado. Te da una palmaditas en la espalda y bajan juntos.

En la sala común esperan Hermione, Seamus, Dean y Neville. La primera sonríe, pero aún así no te fijas en lo brillante que son sus ojos al verte.

- ¡Qué bien que estás aquí, Ron! Ya pensábamos que te habías quedado encerrado en el baño, mira que no sería la primera vez – el irlandés pasa un brazo por tus hombros y al ser tú tan alto y él demasiado bajo, se crea una imagen graciosa y, agregando el comentario anterior, comienzan a reír. Tú incluido.

Es en ese momento en el que te sientes parte de algo y olvidas tus problemas.

Por ahora.

* * *

- ¡Ronald! Si sigues comiendo así te dará indigestión y te digo de inmediato que no aguantaré tus quejas.

Allí estás de nuevo, en el gran comedor, un día cualquiera, desayunando antes de tu primera clase del día: Historia de la magia. ¿De qué rayos te servirá saber cuándo comenzó la guerra entre los duendes y magos? ¿Servirá esa asignatura más que para otorgarte tiempo para dormir?

Ruedas los ojos y miras a Hermione con la boca llena de pan. Buscas jugo para poder tragar.

A pesar de tus pensamientos del día anterior, hoy te sientes bien y no te preocupan sus regaños, sabes que lo dice por tu bien. Aún así miras a Harry pidiendo ayuda. Él te responde con una mirada que dice "no, no me metas en tus líos".

Tragas con pesadez.

- Ya, ya, Hermione, terminé. Pero conste que aún sigo con hambre y ya sabes que me pongo de malas.

- Sí, sí. Ya vámonos, a menos que quieran llegar tarde a una clase con Binns – ella se levanta de un solo movimiento y los mira esperando que hagan lo mismo.

Se paran con resignación.

- Dahh, si llegamos tarde ni se enteraría. ¿Aún después de seis años no te das cuenta de que con suerte sabe que está muerto?

- Sí, Ron, me doy cuenta. Pero no por eso aguantaré tus quejas cuando te vaya mal.

- Deberías aguantarlos, porque significarían que no has querido ayudarme con los deberes ni a estudiar – replicas con un puchero.

- ¿Que no te ayudé? ¿O no los hice por ti?

Encoges los hombros y te fijas en que Harry está en silencio, buscando "disimuladamente" en los alrededores. Te haces una idea de qué pasa por su mente, pero omites comentarios. Estás cansado de tratar de convencerlo de que Malfoy es demasiado poca cosa para convertirse en mortífago. Además de que aún es muy temprano para discutir.

Llegan a las puertas del gran comedor. Te acomodas la mochila con los ojos cerrados, dando un bostezo. Al abrirlos, te tensas y miras con odio. Las serpientes atacarán de nuevo, pues se acercan hacia ustedes por el pasillo. Draco Malfoy los observaba con rabia contenida y eso no te extraña. Este año ha estado tan distante y hace semanas que no los molesta.

- Miren lo que tenemos aquí: San Potter y su séquito de idiotas. – insulta, arrastrando las palabras y con eso tu enojo vuelve.

Potter y su séquito, claro, no puede ser Potter, Weasley y Granger. No pueden mencionar siquiera tu apellido con el odio que emplea en el de Harry. Incluso con un "traidor a la sangre" te bastaría. Pero no, porque Malfoy es el rival de Harry, no el tuyo. Como siempre tú estás de adorno. Cómo te gustaría tener un enemigo propio.

Es por eso que deseas golpear a ese hurón con todo. Demostrarle que eres tan importante y poderoso como Harry.

Tu mejor amigo te detiene en el momento justo, cuando piensas lanzarte hacia tu presa. Parando la pelea que tú necesitas para desahogarte.

Ahora sólo puedes mostrar una mirada envenenada.

- Ron, basta. No vale la pena. – Harry intenta tranquilizarte. – Malfoy siempre dirá estupideces, no te ensucies las manos.

- Oh, mira comadreja, tu novio el héroe te está defendiendo. Qué escena tan tierna, ¿no, Goyle?... ¿Sólo a mi me dieron ganas de vomitar? – Los mastodontes que estaban a su lado niegan con la cabeza siguiendo a su líder.

- Cállate, maldito hurón. Parece que estás celoso – te incorporas, ya libre y sonríes con sarcasmo. – Me das asco, Malfoy. Con tu padre en la cárcel debes sentirte tan solito. Le pasa por ser un asqueroso y sucio mortífago. ¿Cuánto faltaría para que sigas sus pasos y le acompañes en Azkaban? – Acabas de contradecir lo que tanto le reprochabas a Harry, pero te da igual.

Ves que el rubio aprieta sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños. En un principio – que pudieron ser un par de segundos- pareció shockeado, pero de inmediato recupera su posición ofensiva, con una rabia nunca antes vista. Sientes la mirada reprobatoria que te dirige Hermione, junto a la sorprendida de Harry. Éste último observa a Malfoy… ¿preocupado? ¿Tiene miedo de la bomba que acabas de activar? ¡Há! Eso demuestra que el grandioso Harry Potter no es tan valiente como todos creen.

Sonríes jubiloso, orgulloso de todo lo que tus palabras causaron.

No cantes victoria, Ron.

- Por lo menos yo llamo la atención por mi cuenta, la gente sabe quién soy. Mientras que tú, Weasley, no eres nada sin Potter, ¡Merlín! ¡No eres nada sin Granger! Eso es lo que de verdad da lástima. Crabbe, Goyle, nos vamos. – Dicho y hecho, se pierden por el pasillo.

¡Ouch! Tu punto débil. Esa maldita serpiente siempre sabe dónde y cuándo atacar. A pesar de eso, tú disimulas, algo retraído, pero no débil.

- Ron, no le hagas caso, tú sabes…

- No importa, Harry, da igual. Vamos a Historia.

Hermione te mira preocupada y el ojiverde se ve algo enojado. Mientras, tú dejas todos los problemas en un rincón escondido de tu mente. Esperas que no salgan más.

Pateas una piedrecita y vuelves a ser tú.

- Hermione, ¿me prestas tus apuntes después de la clase? Anoche no dormí muy bien y pienso recuperar energía con Binns.

- Ah no, Ronald, dije que ya no más. Te estás aprovechando y la vez anterior te dije que sería la última. – Sonríes internamente, sabes que ella te los dará igual.

Haces como si te sintieras afectado por las palabras de la chica. Pasas un brazo por los hombros de Harry. Se miran, tú le guiñas un ojo cómplice y él te apoya.

Lo de Malfoy ha quedado en el pasado.

* * *

Te encuentras acogido por tu sala común, con Hermione y Harry sentados frente a la chimenea. Lo único que arruina la escena es el hecho de que están haciendo los deberes y repasando unos hechizos para transformaciones. Tenían que convertir un libro en un conejo. Eres nulo en el tema, pero no te deprimes, estás contento.

Rascas tu cabeza con la pluma seca de tanto pensar lo que escribir. Tratas de concentrarte, aún te faltan 20 centímetros para el trabajo de pociones. Se te escapa una mirada al pergamino de Harry y lanzas un suspiro exasperado al fijarte que él está en las mismas condiciones que tú. Ves a Hermione que ya ha ocupado hasta el más pequeño espacio del papel y, además, lo ha llenado con 15 centímetros más.

- No me mires así, ya te dije que éste lo hacen solos – adivina ella, concentradísima en leer el libro de transformaciones, memorizando movimientos y palabras.

Miras a Harry buscando respaldo a tus ideas. Podrías saltar de alegría al cuando te fijas en que comparten la misma cara de "no entiendo nada". Es con ella que lo animas a hablar.

- Eh… mira, Hermione, tú misma me viste poniendo atención en pociones. También sabes que se me dan fatal. Vamos, danos aunque sea un empujoncito. – Entonces él puso ESA cara de perrito abandonado.

Cara que funcionaba con todos menos con Hermione.

- ¡Claro! Ahora es cuando eres malo en pociones, ¿no? Cuando pasan los antídotos que aún no existían en la época de tu "principito". Y claro que no has puesto atención, porque aquel te hace todo el trabajo, te pasas en la luna con tus pensamientos de ena… y te llevas todo el mérito que alumnos como Mal… como yo se merecen. Sabes que es totalmente injusto y deberías devolver ese libro, dárselo a McGonagall. No sabes todo lo que puede contener. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de todo lo que le pasó a Ginny en segundo año? ¿Que tal si es un mago oscuro seguidor de Voldemort que planeó que obtuvieras el libro para acabar contigo? ¿Has pensado en eso? – Harry iba a interrumpirla, pero no le dio tiempo. - ¡No! ¡Claro que no! No te das cuenta de todo lo que hemos hecho para protegerte y tu lo desperdicias usando libros viejos y con extrañas anotaciones. Pues te lo digo fuerte y claro, mejor estudiante en pociones, ¡tendrás que arreglártelas con ese trabajo tú solo! – Sus gritos siguieron resonando por el lugar. Tomó el aire que le faltaba y se volvió a sentar con las mejillas rojas. No te habías dado cuenta en qué momento se puso de pie.

Todos en la sala, que eran de cursos menores, miraron a Hermione sumamente asustados. Harry y tú sólo abrieron los ojos, pero internamente rezando por que no se le ocurriera sacar la varita.

- Bien, Hermione… yo… lo terminaré por mi cuenta. Siento causar tantos problemas – dice mirándola con molestia. De pronto sus ojos se posan en el reloj de la muralla. – Iré a la biblioteca, así no te molesto más. – Se levanta y ves que como echa todos los cuadernos en su mochila, se la pone y sale de la sala común.

Te tensas al darte cuenta que te has quedado con una Hermione enojada.

Miras a la castaña con duda. Ella va perdiendo el color que tan bien combina con tu pelo. Te mira y le correspondes con un gesto resignado. Vuelves a tu propio problema escrito.

La escuchas suspirar y de pronto la sientes a tu lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que no comprendes, Ron? – Dice casi con ternura, observándote. Te volteas y sus ojos chocan con los tuyos. El momento se hizo eterno y maravilloso. Ambos forman una sonrisa.

De un momento a otro, ella está explicándote cómo reaccionan fluidos de mandrágora con no sabes qué. En lo que parecieron 10 minutos, tu trabajo está listo y ambos practican el encantamiento indicado.

Está tan cerca. Puedes sentir su perfume. Quizás si pones ese mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja… si te acercas un poco más… tus movimientos son lentos, aprovechando la distracción de la chica. Tu mano casi llega, un poco más…

… y el momento se rompe.

Alguien ha entrado con brusquedad a la sala. Escuchas gritar a la dama gorda un "¡Qué grosero!". Volteas a ver al sujeto. Es Harry. Está furioso.

Un florero que estaba a tu lado revienta.

Además su magia está descontrolada.

Hermione se para y corre a su lado con dificultad, pues él avanza con paso rápido y duro.

- Harry, ¿qué pasó? ¿Discutieron? ¿Estás bien? ¿Lograste terminarlo?

- ¡No, Hermione! ¡No he terminado el maldito trabajo! – gritó mientras subía las escaleras. La chica se detuvo al principio de éstas, con el rostro congelado y los ojos vidriosos. Su cuerpo dio un salto al escuchar el sonoro portazo dado en el dormitorio.

¡Ah, no! Eso si que no. Puede tener todo lo que a ti te gustaría tener. Podría acaparar toda la atención que te gustaría acaparar. ¡Podía tener a Hermione! Pero no le haría daño, no la haría llorar y menos le faltaría el respeto.

Te pones de pie y con una velocidad rabiosa te diriges a los dormitorios. Tus cejas estás tan fruncidas que parecen una y tus ojos azules destilan una frialdad increíble, oscureciéndose. Pasas por el lado de la castaña, ignorando lo que dice.

- Ron, no subas, déjalo solo… Ron… ¡Ron! – La desobedeces y asciendes con eficacia.

Cuando llegas arriba, abres la puerta con un solo movimiento brusco – extrañamente no estaba sellada con algún hechizo –. Tienes las palabras listas y la boca semi abierta para dejarlas salir. Pero te detienes, no puedes hacerlo porque todo lo que ves es a tu amigo sentado en la orilla de su cama, mirando el suelo y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, como si le pesara un montón, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Crees que eso es exactamente lo que Harry piensa.

Te acercas a él y te sientas a su lado. Miras el suelo, con tus facciones mucho más relajadas que las de él. Parece como si no supiera de tu presencia, ya que no se ha movido ni un poco, mas sabes que no es así.

Lo miras, sus hombros caídos, su espalda encorvada. Respira con lentitud, pero conociéndolo como lo conoces, sabes que quiere gritar, llorar y patalear. La razón, la desconoces, quizás por el innombrable, por todo el peso y responsabilidades que caen sobre él. Tal vez por el hecho de que las únicas personas importantes e incondicionales que quedan a su lado son Hermione y tú. Está tan solo… todos han muerto, todos en manos de aquel que, involuntariamente lo ha convertido en "el elegido", todos han muerto por protegerlo. "Por Merlín, Harry, ¿cómo puedes con tanto?"

Y ahí, justo en ese momento te das cuenta de lo estúpido y egoísta que has sido. Envidiando y guardándole rencor a una de las personas que más quieres por algo que nunca deseó. Sabes de sobra que ese amigo, que es otro hermano más, regalaría su vida a cualquiera – si no fuera imposible y si él no fuera tan gryffindor para desearle eso a nadie-. Daría todo por ser un chico normal, que no resaltara. Tener una familia acogedora y vivir en el anonimato. Ser como tú.

Llevas una mano a su espalda, brindándole el apoyo que necesita, traspasándole el sentimiento de que siempre estarás allí. Se tensa al contacto, pero el se siente mejor. No se incorpora, le hablas de todas maneras.

- Harry, ya es hora de cenar. No se tú, pero yo tengo un hambre tremenda. Comer te hará bien, amigo. ¿Cómo era ese dicho muggle del estómago y el corazón?

Teniendo aún tu mano en su espalda sientes y escuchas cómo se ríe, corto, pero ríe.

- ¿Guatita llena, corazón contento? – Endereza su cuerpo y tú deslizas el brazo, juntándolo de nuevo con tu torso.

Te fijas en sus ojos rojos, pero sin rastro de lágrimas. Parece que el ojiverde está mejor de lo que pensabas.

Sonríes.

- ¡Ese mismo! ¿Vamos? Hermione quedó algo preocupada allá abajo. Estoy seguro que comiendo se le pasa – le guiñas un ojo.

Te levantas y él hace lo mismo. Comienzas a caminar, pero notas que no te sigue. Volteas y se miran a los ojos.

- Gracias, Ron – te dice con sinceridad. Notas que se siente culpable y en unos segundos de lucidez, piensas que no es sólo por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

Se ve aliviado de que no le hayas preguntando qué ocurría y a pesar de que quedas con la duda, asientes con la cabeza.

- De nada, compañero, para eso estoy.

Bajan tranquilos y sonrientes. Hermione, que no se había movido de donde la viste antes de subir. Se percata de que están con ella y larga un suspiro. Se une a la tranquilidad y alegría que tienen. Harry la mira pidiendo un mudo perdón. Ella asiente con la cabeza, con las comisuras de sus labios formando una sonrisa.

Ambos se observan con complicidad, como si quisieran ponerse al tanto de algo.

Tú no te fijas, porque te encuentras distraído pensando en qué comerás y ofrecerás de comer a tus amigos para poder alegrarles el corazón.


	2. II Desición tomada

He aquí con un nuevo capítulo.

Espero les guste ;D

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene RonxDraco, pero de forma totalmente unilateral.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto los personajes como el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ya que, si fuera así, ese epílogo no existiría y Harry y Draco estarían juntos, felices y llenos de amor y sexo., pero lamentablemente son propiedad de JK y WB, yo sólo los manipulo un poquito.

Ahora, a leer!

* * *

**II**

Ya deben ser las 12 de la madrugada.

En la cena has comido todo lo que tu cuerpo puede soportar… y más. Es por eso que, por no haberle hecho caso a Hermione, has terminado con un dolor de estómago que no te deja dormir.

Escuchas los ronquidos de Neville, la fuerte respiración de Seamus, ves el tranquilo sube y baja de Dean y, extrañamente, Harry está teniendo un sueño silencioso.

Ninguno de los chicos está acostumbrado a cerrar las cortinas de sus camas, ni siquiera tú.

Recostado de espalda con las manos reposando en tu estómago, miras un punto fijo en el techo. Comienzas a contar hipogrifos.

1 hipogrifo, 2 hipogrifos, 3 hipogrifos, 4 hipogrifos…

Una luz repentina desconcentra tu cuenta y descubres que viene de la cama de Harry, un Lumos suave, quizás con la intención de no despertar a nadie. Finges seguir durmiendo, quieres ver qué hace.

El ojiverde alumbra el mapa del merodeador con el ceño fruncido, viendo un punto en especial. Toma una rana de chocolate y se la echa a la boca en un movimiento monótono. Por los papeles que hay en la cama deduces que ya lleva varias.

Pareciera como si se debatiera entre lo que es correcto y lo que no, tratando de tomar una decisión.

Ruedas los ojos cuando tu lento cerebro llega a la conclusión de que tu amigo espía a Malfoy.

Harry, desde que empezaron su sexto año, tiene una extraña obsesión con él. No deja pasar ni un movimiento del rubio cuando lo tiene cerca.

A pesar de que la atención dedicada y la rivalidad han estado presentes desde que se conocen, este último tiempo ha desarrollado una obsesión insana que Hermione y tú no dudan en hacerle notar.

Como siempre, el terco pelinegro no se deja afectar y continúa con su extraño comportamiento.

Te arropas más entre las sábanas comenzando a sentir frío. Cierras los ojos automáticamente cuando Harry fija su atención en ti debido al movimiento. Parece asustado por el hecho de ser descubierto. Abres un ojo y lo encuentras nuevamente observando el mapa, pero esta vez con un brillo decisivo en los ojos.

Se levanta de un salto silencioso, se pone un chaleco marca "Molly Weasley", las zapatillas, toma la varita y el mapa y comienza a salir de la habitación, haciendo lo posible para no despertar a nadie.

- Harry – su nombre sale de tus labios sin pensarlo.

El aludido detiene sus pasos.

- Oh, Ron… - atina a decir, mirándote con sorpresa.

- ¿A dónde vas? Ya es tarde. Si el prefecto en turno te ve, no tendrá compasión.

Como si fuera un dato que había pasado por alto, se acerca a su baúl y saca la capa de invisibilidad.

- Listo, no pasará nada. Vuelve a dormir… sólo… sólo voy a la cocina. Quedé con hambre… - dice concluyendo la conversación. Sale rápidamente de la pieza antes de que pudieras responderle algo.

Vuelves a tirarte en el colchón – no te diste cuenta de que estabas sentado-. Refunfuñas y te cruzas de brazos. Detestas que te mienta cuando es obvio que conoces la verdad.

Entrecierras los ojos. Ya has olvidado por completo tu dolor de estómago y no puedes detener el conjunto de ideas y pensamientos que luchan por invadir tu mente. Les das el permiso correspondiente a todas y las ordenas.

Harry ha ido por Malfoy, ese es el primer punto, lo tienes asegurado y no necesitas dale más vueltas.

Harry sigue creyendo que Malfoy tiene planes tenebrosos y que fue reclutado por Quien no debe ser nombrado. Tonterías, sabes que eso es imposible… aunque, si lo piensas bien, tiene algo de sentido. Tú mismo has dicho hoy que podría seguir los pasos de su padre.

Harry tiene esa obsesión enfermiza por el hurón. Eso, si lo ves de otra perspectiva, no es malo. Hermione y tú prefieren que esté obsesionado a que sufra depresión y llanto permanente debido a la muerte de Sirius.

Harry ha estado de un humor bastante inusual el día de hoy, luego de su ataque de ira. Quizás y sólo quizás también tenga que ver con el príncipe de Slytherin. Tal vez tuvieron uno de sus pleitos recurrentes y deduces que fue una lucha verbal (no has visto daño físico). Sabes que, considerando la condición y problemas actuales de tu amigo, pudo ser mucho más doloroso e hiriente.

Harry hace mucho que no habla de sus sentimientos con ustedes. No les dice lo que le molesta ni lo afectado que está luego de la batalla en el ministerio. Si lo comparas con la prueba final del Torneo de Los Tres Magos, en donde el señor de las tinieblas volvió, cuando mataron a Cedric, él se los decía todo, todo lo que ocurrió, todo lo que sintió en cada momento y lo mucho que le hirió no hablar de sus tristezas con ustedes ese verano en el que, para su mala suerte, les habían prohibido todo contacto.

Harry… Harry te está mintiendo. Y eso te duele. Crees que puede ser debido al rechazo que mostraron Hermione y tú a sus sospechas. Debe pensar que ambos son un caso perdido, que no vale la pena seguir con sus intentos por convencerlos. Te da pena, puedes estar perdiendo a tu mejor amigo. Decides apoyarlo, le dirás que piensas igual que él, que ahora estás completamente seguro de que Malfoy planea algo. Lo más probable es que te sonría y ya no salga solo en mitad de la noche; irás a su lado. Quieres obsesionarte con algo, sentir esa pasión o lo que sea, por alguien. Además, si resulta ser cierto, tanto tú como Harry tendrán el mérito, no sólo Harry Potter.

Harry… no, tu siguiente pensamiento, gracias a Merlín, no tiene que ver ni con Harry ni con Malfoy, sino con Hermione. Desde cuarto año, tus sentimientos hacia ella comenzaron a cambiar. Sufriste tanta rabia al verla con Krum… Tiempo después, Ginny te aclaró que eso se llama celos. Ginny también fue la que, hace unos meses, te dijo que te gustaba Hermione. Al principio vino la negación, pero después todo calzó.

No eres un tipo cursi que comenzará a enumerar y describir cada una de las cosas que te gustan de la chica, sólo piensas que adoras todo, absolutamente todo, incluso su inclinación a meterse en lo que no le incumbe y su gracia al gritar.

Sólo… al parecer Harry también te ha superado en ese tema. Te frustra ver la forma en que se comportan ambos. Hermione siempre está tan pendiente de él, tan preocupada, como si no le importara nadie más. Sin mencionar que la mayoría de las veces actúan como si te ocultaran algo.

Si por lo menos pudieras superar a Harry… ¡en lo que sea! Hacer algo antes que él, no importa si luego lo hace mejor, siempre que sea después de ti.

Escuchas la puerta de la habitación abrirse con cuidado. Alguien entra con sigilo luego de haber cerrado. Ves un destello de luz en los lentes del sujeto debido a la iluminación lunar que se cuela por la ventana.

Harry guarda la capa en el baúl, se sienta en la cama, deja la varita y los lentes encima del velador y esconde el mapa del merodeador debajo de la almohada. Se acuesta, se tapa y se duerme de inmediato. Lo notas cuando su cuerpo se relaja y su respiración se vuelve pausada. Rezas para que esta noche pueda tener un sueño tranquilo.

Extrañado, tomas tu propia varita y haces un hechizo para ver la hora. Cuatro números brillantes mostraron las 03:30 am. Lo desapareces. ¿Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo? Para ti, Harry se ha ido hace tan solo 10 minutos.

Pones las manos debajo de tu cabeza. Mañana le preguntarás qué tal le ha ido. Ya estás decidido a acompañarlo también en esta aventura y comenzar tu espionaje hacia Malfoy.

Te ríes de ti mismo al comparar la actitud de ambos chicos con la de los…

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes? Siempre estuvo frente a tus ojos y no se te había ocurrido hasta ahora.

Volteas un poco y fijas tu vista en Seamus. Todos saben que el irlandés es gay, completamente gay. A veces comenta lo buenos que están ciertos chicos del colegio e incluso les lanza un piropo a ustedes cuando se ven "apetecibles". Al principio te incomodaba un poco estar a su lado, pero terminaste acostumbrándote y riendo con cada frase lo suficientemente afeminada y su personalidad algo loca. Y con eso llegaste a la conclusión de que antes de cualquier cosa, Seamus es tu amigo.

La homosexualidad está bien vista en el mundo mágico –sólo si siguen un efectivo método para continuar la descendencia mágica -, no así en el muggle según Hermione, Dean y Harry. Es por esa razón que Seamus tiene una estancia cómoda sin que nadie le falte al respeto.

Mmmh… tú eres heterosexual… pero… podrías probar, ¿no? Superar a Harry en algo, si exploras ese mundo lo harías antes que él.

No debe ser malo, el verdadero problema es: ¿con quién?

No puede ser Seamus, de ninguna manera, sería demasiado bochornoso. Tiene que ser un chico que te parezca por lo menos atractivo y, si es así, eliminas a todos los de Gryffindor. De las otras casas tan solo conoces a unos cuantos y, siendo sinceros, sólo tendrías que usar una mano para contarlos.

Decides que mañana al desayuno no perderás de vista a ningún estudiante masculino que pase frente a ti.

Algo así como a las 4:15 de la madrugada, por fin tus párpados comienzan a pesar, se cierran tus ojos y caes en la inconsciencia del sueño.

* * *

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! Vamos, amigo, despierta. Si no lo haces, no alcanzas a desayunar – te despiertan de un zamarreo bastante brusco.

Abres los ojos y vislumbras de forma borrosa a un Neville totalmente uniformado. Tratas de acostumbrarte a la luz mañanera y observas a tu alrededor. No hay nadie más en la habitación y todas las camas están desechas, deben haber bajado hace poco.

- ¿Y Harry? - preguntas con pereza y la voz ronca.

- En el baño, también acaba de despertar – informa el chico, alejándose un paso, cruzando los brazos y formando una mirada reprobatoria. – Enserio espero que no sea una trasnochada en común y que no estén sumergidos en otra de sus aventuras anuales en las que arriesgan la vida.

- No te aflijas, Neville, si algo malo estuviera ocurriendo, estarías al tanto, créeme – te sientas poniendo los pies en el suelo, algo mareado por la falta de sueño – Si me disculpas, amigo, iré al baño. Si me quedo sin comer, el día empezaría muy mal – ves que el rubio suspira con alivio y sonríe, asiente con la cabeza y se va.

Te levantas y vas al baño sin importar que Harry esté dentro, ya debe haber terminado su ducha. Abres la puerta.

- Lo siento, Harry, pero es muy tarde y quiero mojarme un poco – informas despreocupado.

Quedas estático en la puerta al ver una imagen que difícilmente olvidarás: Harry con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, con otra se seca el cabello, gotas caen por su pecho y no lleva lentes, por lo que sus brillantes orbes esmeralda se ven más bellas y expresivas que nunca.

Se te seca la boca y observas a tu amigo de una forma diferente. Estás shockeado, al parecer los efectos de la madrugada han tenido efecto en ti. Tragas pesado y tus ojos recorren inevitablemente su cuerpo. Te topas con un extraño moretón en su cuello y allí es cuando vuelves a la realidad, al parecer Harry ha estado llamándote.

- Ehh… sí, perdón. ¿Qué decías?

- Que la ducha está desocupada, pero que dudo alcances a usarla.

- Ah, sí, bueno, creo que sólo me lavaré la cara – Te acercas al lavabo, pasando al lado del chico, rozándolo sin querer, sientes un escalofrío.

Tratas de dejar esas extrañas reacciones de lado y te enjuagas el rostro, desperezándote y haciendo el intento de alejar los restos de las sensaciones anteriores…

¡Por Morgana! ¡Es tu mejor amigo! Definitivamente no es una opción. Dejando de lado el hecho de que casi es otro hermano, es hombre totalmente heterosexual. Según sabes, está interesado en tu hermana – no es que no te moleste, pero prefieres eso a que esté con otra persona. Además tienes que considerar lo más importante: es a él a quien quieres superar.

Volteas a verlo y lo sorprendes revisando la mancha morada de su cuello con las mejillas sonrojadas y un gesto de frustración.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – no te aguantas en preguntar.

- Pues… en realidad no lo se – dice, para luego soltar una risita nerviosa.

Te encojes de hombros y vuelves a la habitación seguido por Harry. Abres distintos cajones de tu cómoda y comienzas a vestirte. De reojo ves a tu amigo haciendo lo mismo y no puedes evitar que un tiritón te recorra la columna a pesar de que estuviera dándote la espalda. Sonríes y niegas con la cabeza. Terminas de ponerte la ropa y sin ánimo dejas los calzoncillos en el cesto de la ropa sucia, tu pijama tirado y te apoyas en la muralla esperando que Harry termine.

- ¿Qué tal te fue ayer con Malfoy? – preguntas tratando de tomarlo desprevenido y poder disipar las dudas que te invaden.

- Pues bastante bien – responde concentrado en la difícil tarea de anudar su corbata que parecía no querer ceder.

Después de unos segundos cae en cuenta de su error.

- Eh… en realidad…

- No te preocupes, Harry, es totalmente comprensible, pero también es una lástima que no me dijeras. De todas maneras te entiendo, nosotros ya no te apoyábamos y era un caso perdido si me informabas. – Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos - Lo siento, ahora te creo, si lo piensas bien, es un hecho totalmente obvio.

- ¿Que me crees ahora? Eso… ¡eso es bueno! Sí, señor, muy bueno – mira en un momento silencioso el suelo, como buscando qué decir – He descubierto muchas cosas este último tiempo, en especial anoche. Cuando lleguemos a la mesa te cuento – termina de abrocharse su túnica y sonríe - ¡Listo!

Ambos toman sus bolsos y descienden a la sala común. Sin sorprenderse se fijan que no hay nadie en el lugar, deben estar todos desayunando.

Se encaminan hacia el Gran Comedor en silencio. Observas a Harry con disimulo, algo extrañado por su actitud pensativa. Luego de unos minutos lo olvidas y te centras en tu nueva misión.

Por el camino se encuentran con muchos chicos a los que analizas sin problema. A todos les encuentras defectos: un revenclaw demasiado gordo, un hufflepuff muy moreno, un slytherin con una horrible cara de chico bueno…

¡Espera! ¿En qué has pensado? ¿Liarte con un slytherin? Y encima buscas uno con pinta de malo. Quizás sería el tipo de chico más difícil de conseguir para tu cometido. De pronto te gustan los retos.

No te habías percatado de que ya han llegado a las enormes puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor.

Antes de que pudieran entrar, el grupo más conocido de la casa de las serpientes se atraviesa en tu camino. Te ha sorprendido la actitud de Malfoy, pues sólo les lanza una mirada llena de un significado que no comprendes. Y eso bastó para que tu estómago sufriera un alarmante cosquilleo, muy distinto al dolor que padeciste anoche.

Cuando descubres a qué venía el retorcijón te horrorizas.

El rubio ingresa al comedor y Harry te llama para que hagan lo mismo. Sin responderle con palabras, la acción de entrar hace saber a tu amigo que ya lo escuchaste. Perplejo por tu silencio, te sigue. Ambos se sientan frente a Hemione que está por abrir El Profeta mientras comparte un par de palabras con Ginny. Tiene una tostada a medio comer.

- Hasta que llegaron, pensé que tendría que entrar a clase sola. ¿Qué los entretuvo? – baja el periódico y los mira con escrutinio.

- Nos quedamos dormidos – responde simplemente el pelinegro, sirviéndose jugo de calabaza.

- Harry, nos ibas a contar algo, ¿no? – le recuerdas interesado.

Untas mermelada en un pan y lo mascas.

- Ah… sí… - mira a Hermione de forma rara y comienza – bueno… Malfoy ha estado…

Subes la vista. Te quedas con el pan en la boca y las palabras de Harry desaparecen. Se han sentado frente a la mesa de Slytherin sin darse cuenta, específicamente frente a _aquel_ chico. Resalta tanto con ese cabello… y el incómodo malestar vuelve.

Alarmado miras a Hermione y te contenta saber que sientes lo mismo que has sentido todos estos años por ella. Aún así, eso no evita que un calorcito te invada al ver a Malfoy, y mucho más si lo ves riendo así tan relajado, quizás por algo gracioso que ha dicho Zabini.

Este año el rubio ha estado tan tenso y distante que es extraño –y maravilloso – ver como sus defensas impenetrables caen y lo dejan como un muchacho normal que ríe con sus amigos. Adorable.

Malditos pensamientos e ideas homosexuales que te invadieron en la madrugada, han hecho un efecto inmediato y te atormentan los resultados. Nunca te has considerado gay, ni siquiera bisexual, pero te ha sorprendido descubrir hoy que estás muy cerca de lo último y estás mucho más sorprendido de que sea Draco Malfoy quien te ha ayudado en la comprensión. Ese bastardo vil, engreído, egoísta, tan snob e insoportable, quien les ha hecho la vida imposible todos estos años de escuela. Le tenías tanta repulsión el día de ayer, tanto odio, ¿qué mierda pasó?

Está bien, eso sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro, dejarás de ser la sombra de Harry y humillarías a Malfoy de tal forma que no se atreverá a insultar a tu familia en el futuro.

Estás decidido.

- ¡Ron! – el grito de Hermione te espabila -¿Te sientes bien? Tenemos pociones ahora y ni siquiera te has terminado tu pan…

- Oh… - recién has caído en cuenta de que no tienes hambre – en realidad no se me antoja nada. Vamos, que Slughorn nos deja fuera.

Tus dos amigos te miran con preocupación, como si estuvieras agonizando en una enfermedad mortal y piensas que en cierta forma es así.

Se levantan y dirigen hacia las mazmorras. Clase compartida con Slytherin, una oportunidad para conocer desde otro ámbito a tu "enemigo".

Sientes una mano cálida en tu frente.

- No, no tienes fiebre – dice Harry con extrañeza – Pero estás sumamente raro…

Te alejas un poco y le sonríes en un vano intento de tranquilizarlo.

- Ya dije que no me pasa nada, no te preocupes.

Como un imán, miras fijamente a Malfoy que, junto a Blaise Zabini pasan por tu lado.

Sientes un aura extraña a tu espalda y ves a un Harry enfadado, con su atención en la misma dirección que la tuya.

Perplejo diriges tu mirada a Malfoy nuevamente y sus ojos se posan fugazmente en el lugar en donde ustedes están, para luego entrar en el aula de pociones.

Giras.

Hermione tiene una mano en el brazo de Harry, con una muda pregunta en sus facciones. Él asiente con la cabeza, ambos sonríen, se abrazan con alegría, la chica le dice un par de palabras al oído – que obviamente no alcanzas a escuchar – y la sonrisa de tu amigo se expande.

Te sientes horrible, totalmente dejado de lado y con los celos quemándote desde dentro. Por eso es que quieres superarlo, tan cínico él. Los dos te ocultan algo y eso te enfurece de forma inimaginable. Tus manos se vuelven puños, pero las ocultas en los bolsillos. Fingir, fingir, fingir que nada de eso te daña ni importa.

Se dan cuenta de tu rol de espectador. Se sorprenden y un aire culpable se extiende entre ellos, puedes ser lento y no tan brillante, pero logras presenciarlo. Te sonríen y entran como si nada. Los sigues, físicamente tranquilo.

Superarlo. Demostrar que eres mejor. Nada te afecta.

Te sientas al lado de Harry y esperan la aparición Slughorn.

De reojo captas todo movimiento del rubio, el cosquilleo no desaparece y sientes un muy conocido tirón en tu entrepierna al sorprenderlo pasándose la mano por el pelo – que vuelve a su sitio automáticamente – levantando una ceja y mirando una pluma frente a él. Sonríe de lado. Mierda, es tan atractivo y ahora es cuando lo descubres. Das un salto entre sorprendido y asustado, eso sólo puede significar una cosa…

Volteas la cabeza hacia el lado, Harry ha notado tu comportamiento y un gesto de pregunta, preocupación y curiosidad se instala en su rostro al sus propios ojos captar la dirección de los tuyos. Vas a responderle, pero de pronto entra el profesor. Todos fijan su atención hacia el frente y saludan en voz alta al recién llegado.

- Muchachos, saquen sus libros y ubiquen la página 268. Mientras lo hacen, les recuerdo que mañana espero sus trabajos sobre las plantas más usadas para crear antídotos – dice e internamente piensas "maldito trabajo". – Bueno, hoy analizaremos profundamente la poción para dormir sin sueño y en la clase siguiente la prepararemos. Pongan mucha atención y no pierdan detalle, pues por mucho que hayan oído hablar de ella e incluso usado, sus funciones son muchas – informa mientras saca un frasco que contiene un líquido de un color que no alcanzas a identificar debido a la luz. – He aquí la poción que nos ayuda a tener…

Dejaste de prestar atención, un pedazo de pergamino doblado superficialmente está al lado de tu mano. Lo estiraste sabiendo perfectamente de quien venía.

"_Ron, somos amigos, te conozco hace años y puedes decirme lo que pasa, puedes confiar en mi… sé que ocurre algo."_

Sonríes con ironía, ¿confiar en él? Ellos no confían en ti. No tienes por qué hacerlo entonces.

Sin levantar la mirada, agarras una pluma, la untas en tinta y respondes.

"_Sólo… me siento algo enfermo, no debes preocuparte, ya se pasará…"_

Lo vuelves a doblar y lo deslizas hacia tu amigo.

Harry y tú se sientan al fondo del salón siempre, a diferencia de Hermione que, sentándose al frente, se concentra mejor y no deja pasar ninguna información que podría ir camino a sus apuntes.

Pero ahora, lo que de verdad importa en este momento es que este puesto te facilita el escrutinio a Malfoy.

Te alivia saber que Harry es tan despistado como tú y difícilmente – por no decir imposible – se daría cuenta de todo lo que planeas.

Sientes el papel en tu mano, el pelinegro ve hacia el frente.

Lees el nuevo escrito. Breve.

"_Mmmmh, está bien, pero si no pasa, dímelo y vamos con Madame Pomfrey."_

Escribes.

"_Entendido, te diré… si no pasa. Ahora debemos poner atención o Hermione nos mata."_

Pasas el pergamino y haces justamente lo contrario a lo que acabas de acordar, pones atención, pero no precisamente a la clase.

* * *

Qué tal les pareció? Un review siempre es bien recibido ;D

la decisión de Ron ya está y quiere ponerla en práctica


	3. III Asqueroso y vil

He aquí con un nuevo capítulo! Gracias por sus comentarios, chicas! estos me animan a seguir escribiendo ;D

Bueno, este capítulo es sumamente diferente a los dos anteriores, espero les guste de igual manera!

**Avertencia: **Desde ahora en adelante la categoria M se verá claramente y en este capítulo ocurre una situación sexualmente violenta, si no te gusta, te aconsejo no leer.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto los personajes como el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ya que, si fuera así, ese epílogo no existiría y Harry y Draco estarían juntos, felices y llenos de amor (y sexo), pero lamentablemente son propiedad de JK y WB, yo sólo los manipulo un poquito.

Ahora, a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**III**

Así paso más de una semana entera, llena de evasivas y silencios. Amigos alterados y movimientos precavidos. Salidas nocturnas de Harry y tardes en soledad por tu parte, tratando de analizar las primeras. A pesar de decirle a Harry que lo apoyas, no muestra interés por tu ayuda.

El verdadero problema es que tu sentimiento competitivo se vació completamente en Draco Malfoy.

Él debe ser tuyo.

Al principio comenzó con un deseo de humillación y ansias de venganza, pero aquella paja que tuviste anoche ahora dice otras cosas.

Eso te altera.

Es verdad, los celos debido a Harry continúan, al igual que el inmenso cariño hacia Hermione, sin embargo el deseo hacia tu enemigo rubio es cada vez más patente. No has dejado de espiarlo y observarlo. Él no se ha metido con ustedes y eso es lo que más deseas, poder demostrar de forma agresiva la represión sexual a la que te sometes. Sólo un intercambio de palabras groseras ayudaría aunque sea un poco a aquel empalamiento que te da cuando le ves.

Volviendo al ahora, en este momento te encuentras en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Tu cabeza es sostenida por tu mano, tu mano por la presión del codo contra la mesa. No has dormido bien últimamente y por lo que viste la última vez que fuiste al baño, en el espejo, unas enormes ojeras se sitúan bajo tus ojos.

Tu compañero de banco – es decir, Harry – da una patada exasperada a la mesa. Recibe una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Snape, que no puede restar puntos a Gryffindor porque significaría interrumpir a su alumno Blaise Zabini, quien responde, al parecer de forma correcta, una pregunta hecha anteriormente. Igual sabes que antes de finalizar la clase, la casa de los leones habrá perdido por lo menos 75 puntos.

Ves que, disimuladamente, Harry deja un pedazo de pergamino sobre tus, casi nulos, apuntes. Una notita, al igual que el jueves antepasado –hoy ya es lunes- y no puede ser nada nuevo. La abres.

"_Es todo. Va más de una semana y sigues igual… ¡además no nos has dicho lo que pasa! Le diré a Snape que te sientes mal. ¡Parece que te han lavado el cerebro! Lo lamento, Ron, ya es demasiado."_

Acto seguido, Harry levanta la mano, captando de inmediato la atención del profesor.

- ¿Si, Potter? ¿Acaso tiene algo que agregar? – pregunta con ironía.

- No, señor, pero Ron no se siente bien, ¿puedo llevarlo a enfermería?

Snape posa su mirada en ti.

- Oh, ¡qué sorpresa! El señor Weasley sí puede verse peor – se burla, causando una gran cantidad de risas por parte de sus estudiantes de Slytherin.

Recuperas un poco de color, sonrojándote por la vergüenza y la rabia. Te muerdes la lengua tratando de detener el centenar de frases que mueren por insultar a ese murciélago

- Bien, bien, señor Weasley. Será llevado a enfermería. - dice, pero al ver como Harry se levanta, corrige – Será llevado a enfermería por el señor Malfoy.

El aludido da un saltito a su mención. Había estado serio, concentrado en sus pensamientos, pero al escuchar la orden dada por Snape su ceño se frunce y la expresión de asco no se hace esperar. Su padrino le dice con la mirada que no tiene otra opción, provocando que se levante, con las manos en los bolsillos se dirija a la puerta y te mire con exasperación.

El ya tan conocido retorcijón baila en tu estómago.

- Vamos, Wasley que… - iba a decir algo ofensivo, lo sabes, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Salió del lugar, imaginaste que te estaría esperando fuera.

Te levantas, fingiendo frustración, no la sientes, es tu oportunidad.

De soslayo miras a Harry, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Tú no serás el perjudicado en este paseo. Se queda perplejo ante tu mirada alegre. Ahora su preocupación lleva a su mirada hacia la puerta, tus pasos la siguen en la misma dirección.

Antes de salir, una voz grave habla.

- Ah, y 50 puntos de Gryffindor por la interrupción. Siga con su descripción, Zabini.

Bufas.

Ya te encuentras afuera.

El rubio te espera al lado de la puerta, apoyando superficialmente su cuerpo en el muro. Manos en los bolsillos, gestos relajados y sus hermosos ojos grises fijos en algún punto del suelo.

- No tienes por qué acompañarme, Malfoy, sé llegar sólo – dices con brusquedad, pero rezando internamente por un milagro que le hiciera querer ir contigo.

Malfoy sube la vista de repente, no se ha percatado de tu presencia hasta ahora. Su rostro se recompone, frunce el ceño y levanta sus barreras.

- Suena tentador, Weasley, pero si lo hago resultaré perjudicado y no me apetece tener más problemas – responde, para luego empezar a caminar. Le sigues.

Lo miras de reojo, sólo a unos pasos de su cuerpo. Te sientes poderoso, eres mucho más fuerte que él y tu estatura y musculatura son considerables.

Ahora, si no mal recuerdas, por aquí había… ¡Bingo! Sala en desuso a la vista. Está tan cerca de la puerta, sólo un empujón y listo, todo lo demás es tarea sencilla.

1… 2… 3… y te acobardas.

¿Qué harías? ¿Cómo lo harías? ¿Debes seducirlo? Tu experiencia es nula. Cierto que has visto uno que otro material porno y algo sabes del tema, pero esto excede tus conocimientos. ¡Por Godric, es un chico! ¡Y encima Malfoy!

De pronto, algo de tu antiguo yo se hace notar.

Asco. Repulsión. Odio hacia esa persona.

Eso es lo que te ha invadido cuando pensaste en lo que tendrías que hacer para llevar a cabo tu plan. Todos los días has organizado el momento paso por paso, mil veces y siempre cambia algo, pero ahora, teniéndole tan cerca, teniendo la posibilidad de hacer tus fantasías realidad, te has angustiado. No quieres hacerlo…

Niegas con la cabeza, disipando toda idea que pertenecería a un cobarde, eres un gryffindor y debes ser valiente para poder enseñarle a Harry y a Malfoy de lo que eres capaz.

- Weasley, ya llegamos. – le escuchas decir, deteniendo tus pensamientos. ¿En serio la enfermería se encontraba tan cerca? Ni cuenta te has dado.

- Ehh… bueno, gracias – dices casi sin pensarlo. Lo ves pestañear sorprendido.

- Ya, ahora sí he comprobado lo enfermo que estás – se cruza de brazos y sonríe sarcástico.

Viene la frase ofensiva. La esperas y mentalmente ingenias cómo contraatacar.

Te quedas esperando.

- Bien, como ya estás "a salvo", vuelvo a clases. – y, sin decir más, da media vuelta y se aleja con ese andar tan sofisticado y seductor.

¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta de que con eso te hace enloquecer y dejar tus impedimentos heterosexuales de lado? Y no sólo eso, su aire de chico malo y abusivo, combinado con su belleza externa, lo hacen irresistible y sacan más de un suspiro, caso que te ha incluido en estos últimos doce días. Quizás no sientas lo mismo que cuando estás con Hermione – definitivamente no estás enamorado de él –, pero este deseo carnal es inmenso y no puede ser dejado de lado.

Te preguntas seguido cómo pudo tu interés en los hombres ser tan rápido y repentino. Una noche pensabas en que sería un plan perfecto, una estupenda idea y a la mañana siguiente te sientes atraído por tu mejor amigo y por tu enemigo.

Esto tiene sólo una explicación: magia.

Al nacer y ser criado en el mundo mágico conoces perfectamente lo poderosa que es la magia, que no tiene límites. Muchas veces tus padres te contaron que cuando quieres algo con desesperación, ésta hace todo para ayudarte a cumplirlo. Sin embargo, sólo te ayudará, no es como cuando pides un deseo que se cumple de inmediato. En este caso, anhelas tanto superar a Harry, que cuando pensaste en el cómo, tu magia adaptó tu cuerpo, hormonas, sentimientos y todo lo que conlleva para que te sientas atraído por las personas del sexo masculino.

Levantas la mirada, Draco Malfoy aún está a la vista. Tus piernas son largas y no te demorarías en alcanzarlo. Casi sin darte cuenta, comienzas a caminar. Ya estás cerca. Estás a su lado. Agarras su túnica, tiras de ella. Abres la puerta de la sala en desuso y lo empujas dentro. Haces un hechizo para cerrar la puerta y otro para silenciar el lugar. Ambos dentro, silencio, acorralado. Ya está.

- ¿Qué demonios, comadreja? ¡¿Es que acaso tu cerebro se averió por completo? – te reclama poniéndose de pie, ya que lo has tirado prácticamente al suelo. Comienza a sacar su varita…

- ¡Exmpelliarmus! – conjuras de inmediato, lanzando su varita a algún lugar de la habitación y, antes de que hiciera un accio - ¡Incárcero! – las manos del rubio quedan fuertemente amarradas con cuerdas, al parecer el Ejército de Dumbledore te ayudó bastante a fortalecer tus reflejos.

- ¡Suéltame, tarado! ¡Gritaré! Cuando se enteren de esto…

- Por mucho que grites, nadie te oirá… y dudo seriamente que quieras que alguien se entere – empiezas a avanzar en su dirección, causando su retroceso. Quieres dejarlo sin salida, aprisionarlo contra la muralla, él te lo facilita.

- Weasley, le informo a esa cabeza tuya que si lo que deseas es matarme, más de alguno se dará cuenta – dice irónicamente, aún calmado y con una sonrisa de superioridad, aún así sigue caminando hacia atrás.

- Oh, Malfoy, matarte no es precisamente lo que te quiero hacer… - listo, su espalda ya tocó el muro, con tus brazos a la altura de su cabeza lo encierras, debe saber que no tiene oportunidades de escarpar sin varita, atado y con tu corpulento cuerpo impidiéndoselo. Acercas tus labios a su oído - ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo más placentero?

Se tensa al fin.

- Ni se te ocurra, Weasley. No sabes lo que estás haciendo, te arrepentirás y no tienes idea en lo que te estás… - tapas su boca con tu mano izquierda.

- Shh… - chitas tratando de parecer sensual – mientras más relajado estés, más lo disfrutarás. He sabido por ahí que los hombres no te disgustan para nada – Continúas diciendo junto a su oreja.

Sientes un fuerte dolor en tu mano, aquella que le impedía hablar a Malfoy ha sido mordida por el mismo.

- Un hecho es que me gusten los hombres y otro muy diferente es que me gustes tú. No lo hagas - te mira con un odio tan letal que te sientes orgulloso.

"¿Qué tal, Harry? A ti nunca te ha mirado así."

Pegas tu cuerpo al suyo, demostrándole la semi erección causada por su persona mientras la presionas contra su pierna. Sus rostros están tan cerca que sientes su dulce aliento chocar contra tus labios, lo que te calienta aún más, pero no te provoca ansias de besarlo, eso no lo haría alguien que tiene tus intenciones.

Las manos atadas del rubio te dan un golpe en el estómago. No te duele porque tu torso está lo suficiente trabajado como para dañarse, aún así consideras que esas manos son peligrosas y las ubicas arriba de la cabeza de Malfoy, sujetadas con fuerza por tu brazo izquierdo.

Desabrochas su túnica y comienzas a acariciar su torso. Tus labios se sitúan en su cuello y los besos que das dejan un camino ensalivado.

- Weasley, he dicho que te detengas, realmente no sabes lo que haces… las consecuencias que traerá – dice tratando de zafarse aunque aún se ve calmado. Ejerces presión sobre él.

- ¿Alguna vez has hecho caso cuando digo algo? – preguntas recibiendo nada más que silencio de su parte - ¿Ves? Entonces, ¿por qué debería yo hacer algo que tú dices?

Con ayuda de tus dientes y la succión de tu boca le dejas una perfecta marca en un sector poco más arriba de la clavícula. Resalta tanto en esa perfecta piel pálida…

- Para que no olvides lo que va a ocurrir a continuación… - sonríes con maldad. ¡Dios, ya no pareces tú! ¿Qué te ha pasado, Ron?

De forma no verbal mandas a la túnica desprenderse automáticamente del cuerpo del rubio y va a caer al lado de sus cuerpos. Él sólo queda en pantalones. Te relames.

Haces un hechizo para que los brazos del chico se mantengan arriba y tus dos manos y lengua descienden lentamente por su pecho. Está bien esculpido, tiene forma, pero no musculatura excesiva. Tus dedos se entretienen jugando con una tetilla. Ups, quizás has apretado demasiado, ya que escuchas un gemido de dolor por su parte. Sonríes.

Sigues bajando hasta que te topas con el pantalón, lo desabrochas con lentitud.

- ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar? – te observa desde arriba con repulsión y asco. Está serio a pesar de todo, ¿acaso no tiene miedo?

Estás enojado, quieres que sufra por todo lo que les ha hecho a ti y a tus amigos, que se sienta tan humillado que no se atreverá a pasar frente a ti, que su orgullo sea pisoteado de tal forma que quedará hecho una vergüenza.

- Me detendré cuando ruegues que no siga, suplícame que no continúe.

Malfoy no habla, es por eso que bajas sus pantalones. Esperando su respuesta, juegas con el elástico de sus calzoncillos y al no obtenerla, los bajas. Quedas frente a frente con su miembro.

- Vaya, veo que alguien está deprimido por aquí. Felicitaciones, Malfoy, te lo tenías guardadito ¿ah? Lamento decirte que el mío no está en las mismas condiciones – le muestras el bulto bajo tus pantalones.

El odio en los ojos del slytherin aumenta, sólo que ahora se dirigen a un punto fijo detrás de ti.

A pesar de que no entra en tus planes darle placer, te incorporas y vuelves a lamer su cuello mientras tu diestra aprisiona su entrepierna y comienza a moverse de la base hacia la punta, sabes que eres bueno haciéndolo, pues ya tienes mucha práctica contigo. Lo sientes tenso, aún más que antes, imaginas que se muerde la lengua para no gemir pues algo está despertando allí abajo y por mucho asco que le des al rubio, una paja sigue siendo una paja.

Cuando la velocidad es más potente y su miembro se ha endurecido lo suficiente, te detienes, sabes que lo has frustrado. Mejor para ti.

- Y ahora, Malfoy, me toca a mi – dices y, antes de que replicara, lo das vuelta dejándolo de frente a la muralla.

- Weasley, enserio espero que no tengas pensado hacer lo que creo. ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – grita con voz grave, ahora sí parece un poco asustado.

- Sólo ansias de venganza y superación… si quieres que pare, ya sabes qué hacer: deja tu orgullo de lado y ríndete ante mí.

El rubio da vuelta el rostro y te mira sobre el hombro, con decisión en los ojos.

- Nunca.

Te enfureces, sabes que por mucho que sigas con lo que tienes en mente, si no se rinde moralmente, no habrá servido de nada, si no le afecta en su orgullo de la forma en que quieres que le afecte, uno de los puntos más importantes de tu plan se ha ido: el de humillar a Malfoy.

Aún queda una cosa por hacer y es la que más te importa: superar a Harry.

La rabia y desespero hacen que bajes tus pantalones y calzoncillos. Sostengas las caderas del rubio con ambas manos y…

¿Ron, no te das cuenta de lo que vas a hacer? Te has vuelto loco, estás cegado por la ira y la envidia. ¿Cómo has llegado a esto? Eres tan impulsivo que no te has detenido a pensar en lo que estás haciendo y en lo que harás a continuación.

"Ya no hay marcha atrás."

… y de una estocada lo penetras. Un grito ahogado escapa de su garganta, trata de aguantar el dolor. Sus manos se convierten en puños y sus ojos se cierran con fuerza, involuntarias lágrimas escapan.

Tú no te enteras de nada, lo sientes tan estrecho, tan bien. Crees que si te movieras en este momento te correrías de inmediato, por lo que evitas hacerlo y te mantienes quieto. Luego de 10 segundos, las ganas de más te envuelven y provocan que salgas de su cuerpo casi por completo y te vuelvas a clavar sin consideración. Así lo haces una, dos, tres veces más… y sigues.

Draco abre los ojos y, de pronto, sus facciones no muestran sentimientos, mira un punto fijo en el muro, allí mismo apoya la frente que se golpea con cada movimiento, sabe que tendrá un gran moretón el día de mañana, pero no parece importarle. La lágrimas escurren de sus orbes a pesar de que desea con todo su ser detenerlas, no quiere sentirse débil. Sus brazos… ya casi ni siente sus brazos…

Después de un movimiento mucho más bruscos que los anteriores, te corres. Respiras con dificultad y reposas tu frente sudada en el hombro del otro chico, sales de su interior y al ver hacia abajo te horrorizas, la sangre te hace volver a la realidad y dar cuenta de lo que has hecho.

Miras hacia adelante, alejándote un par de pasos. Malfoy se desmoronaría si el hechizo que sostiene sus manos en alto no lo impidiera.

Abrochas tus pantalones, sin importante los fluidos que pudieras tener y, mudamente, deshaces los dos conjuros que aprisionaban al rubio.

Cae como peso muerto al suelo, te das cuenta de que está consciente. A duras penas se acomoda los pantalones, levantándose superficialmente alcanza su túnica y se la pone. Su rostro se encuentra inexpresivo e imperturbable. Sosteniéndose de la muralla con los brazos débiles y entumidos, se pone de pie. Su mirada dura en el suelo.

- Vete antes de que alcance mi varita… - habla en un susurro.

- Pero… tú… yo… Malfoy, de verdad no se….

- En serio, si aprecias tu vida, vete…

Y le haces caso, tal como deberías haberlo hecho antes. Dices un rápido Alohomora y corres por el pasillo. ¿Qué acabas de hacer, Ron?

Te sientes tan sucio y afligido que tus piernas te llevan inconscientemente a la sala común, específicamente al baño, a la ducha.

Tomarás un baño de media hora y aún así te seguirás sintiendo un escoria, seguirás siendo un ser asqueroso y vil.

* * *

No me maten, está bien? es un hecho que debía sí o sí ocurrir en la historia y yo sufrí lo suficiente escribiéndolo

Espero sus reviews! ellos son mi paga ;D

No leemos!


End file.
